1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for discriminating paper money and stacking the same which has the ability of discriminating the authenticity of the paper money and denominations thereof.
2. Prior Art
For automatic vending machines or bank paying-in devices, there is being used a kind of paper money-discriminating apparatus which discriminates the authenticity of paper money and denominations thereof and therewith receives the paper money being identified as genuine bills stacked one above another in order.
In such apparatus heretofore in use, paper money sent through the passage were pushed into the receiving box which was made open at its front face with a view to pushing in the paper money by using the pushing-in plate which was so designed as to undergo linear motion with the aid of intersecting links, whereas the backing of the paper money after having been pushed in would be prevented by a holding plate which leaped out from side to front of the paper money. Such being the case, such apparatus was complicated in structure and large-sized, thereby increasing the production cost of the apparatus.